


Болтливый череп

by winni_w, WTF_Love_Death_Robots



Category: LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Love_Death_Robots/pseuds/WTF_Love_Death_Robots
Summary: Как живется космонавту без руки.
Kudos: 1





	Болтливый череп

**Author's Note:**

> Серия: Helping Hand (Рука помощи).  
> Текст написан для команды WTF Love Death Robots 2020.

Самое страшное, с чем пришлось столкнуться — это кошмар, повторявшийся снова и снова. Казалось бы, она выжила, чего же еще? Но сон упрямо повторял: не выжила.

Оторвала руку, не добросила, не долетела, не уцепилась за спасительную ниточку. И улетела в открытый космос, обледенев в мумию. Стылые оловянные глаза, как у воблы. Пергаментная коричневая кожа, раскрытый в беззвучном вопле вваленный рот.

Болтливый череп.

Она вскидывается, садится на кровати, несколько минут смотрит в белую стену пустым взглядом. Сердце бешено колотится. Кажется, что-то медленно возвращается назад — душа? Ну, допустим, хотя она никогда не верила в эту концепцию. Душа из кошмара втягивается внутрь, сердце чуть-чуть успокаивается. Она горбится. Черная кошка вспрыгивает на кровать и подлезает под культю. Бывшая космонавт гладит любимую питомицу обрубком руки. Пушистый комок космической тьмы мурчит и вибрирует, как заведенный мотор. Космической тьме все равно, какой рукой гладят.

Бывшая космонавт поднимается и идет в ванную. Ей есть чем заняться: космонавты — это все-таки не спортсмены, которым можно заниматься только спортом. В первую очередь космонавты — ученые. У нее несколько научных степеней, диссертации и даже науч-поп книга «Как оторвать руку и выжить в космосе». Ее ждет насыщенный день в лаборатории. На земле. Космос теперь закрыт.

Ее ждет аккуратный протез с гравировкой от президента.

Ее ждет черная кошка, требовательно мяукающая у пустой миски.

Только в зеркале она видит не свое лицо, а вакуумное ничто и удаляющийся корабль. Ее душа так и застряла там.

В болтливом черепе.

Она смаргивает выступившие слезы, дрожаще выдыхает и берет зубную щетку.  
Она жива. Она вернулась. И точка.


End file.
